The New Journey
by bunnies24
Summary: It was rough being 11... Especially if you're a KND operative. Ali thought getting through her last years would be easy. She did not see this coming. The drama, the fighting, the romance, everything. And her secret? Boy was she wrong...
1. The New Journey

It was a new day, the sun was peaking through the blinds of the windows. Everything in the treehouse was quiet. Until a video chat notification went off.

Numbah One sighed, and hopped off of bed. He went to the computer. _It was Numbah 362. What did she want? Should I answer? If I didn't, she'd think we're lazy kids._ He clicked "Answer" and Numbah 362's face popped up on the screen.

"Morning Numbah 362. What's the matter?" He said, while rubbing his eyes.

"Well I need Sector V here at the Moonbase, like right now." She replied.

"We're on our way."

"Numbah One, what's going on?" Numbah 4 whined.

"Just shut up and get in the rocket. We're headed for the Moonbase, Numbah 362 has something for us. She sounded serious."

**They all climbed in, and headed off. **

"Numbah One, I'm just really curious. What's happening?" Numbah 5 asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there."

**They landed, and found Numbah 362 waiting for them. With a blank expression on her face.**

"Hey Sector V. Let's head inside." She said.

"Uhm, Numbah 362. What's going on?"

"Well… Sector U has lost many of it's members, except one."

"And what are we here for about it?" asked Numbah 4 impatiently.

"I wanted you to know that you'll be getting a new team member." said Numbah 362 as she went inside the Moonbase.

**Following their Commander, they headed inside.**


	2. The Arrival

"But Numbah 362… we never asked for a new team member." said Numbah 2.

Numbah 362 shot Numbah 2 an angry look.

"Or we can just accept him or her!" replied Numah 2 sarcastically.

As they stepped inside, they saw a girl – about 11 years old, with long dark brown hair sitting at a table, with a look that almost made Numbah 5 in shock.

"Sector V, this is Allison. Allison, meet Sector V: Numbah 1, Numbah 2, Numbah 3, Numbah 4, and Numbah 5." Said Numbah 362.

"But you can call me Ali" said Allison.

"Well, Ali was former known as Numbah 6 of Sector U, but now she's Numbah 6 of Sector V!" said Numbah 362.

"Okay, Numbah 6. Welcome to Sector V." said Numbah 1 as he shook her hand.

"Its nice to meet you guys." Said Numbah 6.

"Shall we get going?" asked Numbah 5

"YES. I'm starving!" said Numbah 4, which made Numbah 3 & 6 laugh.

They got into the rocket, and headed back to the Treehouse.

-At the Treehouse—

_This is amazing_. Thought Numbah 6. She was finally back in a KND environment. She glanced around the place, examining all the technology around her. Finally Numbah 3 came over to her and said:

"Hey, let's go see your room!"

"But Numbah 3, we don't have an extra room for her." Said Numbah 2.

"Okay, let's build one in that empty wall right there!" Numbah 3 replied.

"That'll take days! Maybe weeks!"

**Numbah 6's POV**

_Should I tell them? Should I tell them about the major part of my life? Maybe I shouldn't. But, if I didn't, they'd have to go through lots of work… Okay. I will! _Numbah 6 pondered.

"Hey guys.. Um… I have to say something." I said.

"Yes? We're listening." Answered Numbah 1.

"So, like…."

**Will Ali be able to tell them about her secret? **

**And what is this little secret Ali is hiding from everyone?**


	3. The Mission

**Still Numbah 6's POV**

"So like.. um.." I stammered.

"What is it?" Numbah 4 said impatiently.

**Suddenly, the KND alarm went off.**

"Kids Next Door, Go! And Numbah 6, get ready for your first mission as part of Sector V!" shouted Numbah 1.

"Arent you gonna go get any 2x4 weapons or anything?" asked Numbah 5.

"Um, no. I'm good." I answered.

"Hmm. Well okay then."

**Numbah 5's POV:**

**-Getting in the Ship-**

_Numbah 6 is starting to worry me; I mean, first she wants to tell us something but decides not to, then not bringing any weapons to a mission that could be dangerous? Hmm, somethings really up._

**As we landed, I kept a promise to myself to keep an eye out for Numbah 6. This mission was about the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. They were plotting something; something evil. **

"Okay, let's split up." Said Numbah 1.

"Sounds good" I replied.

"You, Numbah 6, and Numbah 4 will go inside to investigate. While the rest of us wait out here keeping an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Alright."

**No POV.**

As Numbah 4, 5, and 6 were walking down the halls of the DCDL's mansion, Numbah 4 suddenly remembered that Numbah 6 wanted to say something.

"Hey Numbah 6… weren't you gonna say something?"

"Uh, yeah. But we're on a mission right now. Maybe later."

"Okay, then?"

Suddenly, Numbah 6 saw flashing lights from a room.

"Numbah 5, over there!"

They walked in quietly. As they were tip toeing, the Delightful children had already saw them.

"Well, well, well. Abby, Wally and a new operative?" they said.

"Actually, she was transferred to us" Numbah 5 replied.

"Oh, maybe we can try out our KND erase laser on her!"

"Numbah 6, Watch out!"

_Oh no._ Thought Numbah 6. _I have to use them now. But what if someone sees? I'll just wait till no one is looking ; then I'll use my powers._


	4. The Secret Is Revealed

**Numbah 6's POV.**

_Should I use them now? _

"Maybe now" I whispered to myself.

_Numbah 5 and 4 are fighting the robot with the laser… Now._

I relaxed, and the powers just came to the tip of my fingers. I fired at the side of the laser.

**No POV.**

The blast came fast. So fast that it came before a blink of an eye.

"Woah! What was THAT?" Numbah 4 said curiously.

Everyone was on the floor from the blast. Except for Numbah 6.

The rest of Sector V came inside. "What was that explosion? Is everyone alright?" Numbah 1 said as he was looking at Ali.

"ALI. Blasted the Delightful children!" Numbah 5 shouted.

Ali had nothing to say to that. All she could do was panic on the inside.

The delightful children were shocked to see what had happened with the incident. Surprised that this KND operative was… powerful, special, unbeatable. They had to inform the other adults and teens. They had to.

Later at the treehouse, everyone was surprised to learn about Ali's special powers.

"So… how'd you get this in the first place?" Numbah 2 asked.

"Yeah! Did you get hit by an alien or something?" Numbah 4 added.

"No." Ali replied. "I was born like this."

"Well, I guess you don't use much 2x4 technology, huh?" Numbah 1 asked as well.

"Not much". Ali answered.

-At The Delightfuls' Mansion, They're informing Teens about Ali—

"So she has powers..?" Cree asked.

"Yea! She blasted us with a spell or something" the Delightful children replied.

"Interesting…"

"You thinking of something?"

"Yes. I have a plan. We're going to drain her powers!"

"How?"

"You guys build some draining machine or something, while we try to capture this operative.. what was her name again?"

"Ali. Numbah 6."

"Did you say Ali?" Chad asked as he walked by their conversation


	5. The Warning

"You know her?" Cree replied.

"Uhm. Yeah, she goes to my school and ehh" Chad stammered.

"And what?"

"She used to be my girlfriend when I was a KND operative…"

"Oh yes. We'll need you in our plan."

**TREEHOUSE**

As the boys were playing video games, Numbuh 1 set the game controller down and wanted to ask Numbuh 6 some more questions about her powers.

"So A.. Numbuh 6, can you show me what you can do?" he asked.

"Okay, sure."

"Target me! Target me!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Wally." Numbuh 3 said.

"Alright." Ali said

Ali blasted an energy ball at Numbuh 4. Wally ended up crashed into the floor.

"Oops. Sorry." Ali apologized.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"What else can you do?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well, that's pretty much it.. and turning invisible." Ali replied

"Alright."

"I'm just gonna go build my room.. okay?" Ali said

"Oooh! I'll come with you!" Numbuh 3 said as she followed Ali to the hallway.

Suddenly, They heard crashes and laser blasts from outside.

"Umm, Numbuh 1? We got teen ninjas outside of the treehouse!" Numbuh 2 warned.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

Numbuh 5 went outside to see what her sister wanted.

"Whadya want, Cree?" she shouted

"Well, I want your little friend's powers." Cree replied.

"You can't, now leave or else we'll have to blast you away"

"So let it be"

Just then, fire blasts came and hit Cree. Hard. It was Ali, she had blasted Cree.

"Oh look, there she is" Cree said getting up from the floor.

"Numbuh 6, watch out! She's trying to drain your powers!" Numbah 5 warned Ali.

But Ali had turned invisible. She was somewhere in this room. She started attacking Cree with many energy balls.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave! But know this, Ali. I will get your powers. And us teen ninjas will come and attack your pathetic little treehouse until we get them." Cree said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come out, Ali." Numbuh 5 said.

Ali appeared in the middle of the room. Numbuh 1 looked mad as ever.

"I never even wanted a new operative part of Sector V. Not one with magical powers or whatever." He mumbled loudly.

"Hey, I never even wanted these powers." Ali shouted back.

"But hey, it makes your life SO much easier!"

"No, it made my life harder. I wanted to live a normal life."

"Why? It got you into the KND easier!

"NO! You don't understand, Nigel. I lost my parents because of this!"

Ali stormed out and headed to her room. _I never wanted to inform them about this._ Ali thought. _I never wanted my powers. _She sat in her room and started to move her furniture and things around to get settled. _With her powers._

The rest of Sector V's girls came inside of her room. They had many thoughts of what she had yelled out to Numbuh 1.

"Hey, listen. You can tell me what happened." Numbuh 3 said.

"Yeah, but Numbuh 1 would never understand." Ali replied.

"I'm sure he will" Numbuh 5 said.

"Well, my parents had the same powers as me, and they wanted a normal, family life. As soon as they found out I had the same powers as they did, they didn't want anything to do with me." Ali explained.

"I'm so sorry." Numbuh 3 said.

"Don't be. Anyways, there's school tomorrow. You two better get to bed."

"Wait, Ali. Are you in the same grade as us?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Well, no. I'm in 6th grade. I'm a year older than you guys. I just turned eleven about two months ago." Ali answered.

"Okay, good night." Numbuh 3 & 5 said.

"Good night." Ali replied.

**The next day…**

_The alarm clock rang as loud as ever. _Ali woke up and started to get ready for school. _This is going to be a rough day, I mean, I'm in middle school while they still have to go to grade school._ Ali drifted from her train of thoughts and continued into the hallway to wake the others up.

"C'mon guys… wake up!" she yelled

"Just 5 more minutes, please?" Numbah 4 complained.

Ali went in his room and shot him an angry look.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. Middle schooler."

"Hurry up guys…" Numbah 5 shouted as she was waiting near the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Everyone, ready?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Ali rolled her eyes. _He's always the boss._

"Let's go!" Numbuh 3 said impatiently.

As they walked, they all had thoughts on their minds. Numbuh One and Ali were still mad at eachother. The tension was rising.

"Alright, have fun at school." Ali said.

"Bye Ali! Have fun at middle school!" Numbuh 3 shouted.

"Hey Numbuh 1, this is a good time to apologize to Ali." Numbuh 2 said.

"Oh, alright." Numbuh 1 sighed.

But Ali had already left for school.

_Maybe I'll make friends with some nice people who are __not__ teenagers or those traitor pre- teens. _Ali thought.

Ali walked in, and as she headed for her locker, she could hear the teens talking about what she had done to Cree the other day.

"Hey, Ali!" a familiar voice called.

Ali swung around to see who it was. It was Numbuh 274. In his usual football jersey. Also known as Chad Dickson, the traitor and her ex-boyfriend.

"What traitor?" Ali said, disgusted.

"Woah, no need to be pushy." Chad smirked.

"Bye, Chad.." Ali said as she walked away.

_Oh great. _Ali thought. _He's following me. What a stalker._

She turned around again, with a disgusted look on her face.

"What, now?" she said impatiently.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if I could walk you to your first class." Chad said with a grin on his face.

"No way."

"If I do, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the school day."

"For the whole year would be fine."

"Alright."

Ali felt uncomfortable with Chad following her to her first class. _Maybe if I lose him in the halls. Maybe if I did. _She thought. She grabbed her flute for her first class – Band. Chad didn't seem to notice her flute. Which made it easier for her get away from him.

She walked to class, having to go through many halls. But she still couldn't seem to get Chad to stop following her. _I'm using my powers. _Ali decided. She didn't want Chad to stalk her every single day. She turned invisible.

"Ali? Where are you?" Chad looked around.

"Ms. Invisible, huh?" he said after minutes of looking.

But Ali had already gotten into the Band room. She met another flute player, Emily. She'd seem nice. And met a nice boy, Brian. _Let's just hope Chad doesn't get jealous. _Ali thought.


	8. Chapter 8

As the final bell rang, Ali sighed of relief. She grabbed her Math binder & workbook. She walked over to her friend, Emily and poked her.

"Hey!" Emily whined.

"C'mon. I really want to leave." Ali replied.

"Oh alright.."

* * *

As Ali & Emily walked through the halls, Chad ran up to them.

"Why hello, _traitor._" Chad grinned.

"Shut up, Chad." Ali said angrily.

"Go away. We're trying to get to our lockers." Emily added.

"Oh, _who's this?_" Chad said as he looked at Emily with a smile.

"Oh please…" Emily rolled her eyes.

Ali had no choice. She went up to Chad and slapped him.

Chad went off. He was looking _angry_.

* * *

They walked to their lockers & got their stuff. Ali was in a hurry to go get the others.

"Bye, Emily. See you later." Ali said.

"Kay, bye." Emily replied

* * *

Ali walked to the elementary school down a few blocks. She felt a little guilt inside of what had happened earlier. Then she heard someone calling her, it was Numbah 3 & 5.

"Hi Ali!" Numbah 3 shouted.

"Um, hey. No need to yell." Ali replied.

"Oops, sorry".

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's get back to the treehouse." Numbah 5 broke in.

The three girls walked and talked towards the treehouse. Until, the boys finally caught up to them.

"Hey! Why didn't you cruddy girls wait for us?" Numbah 4 said, panting.

"Hah, you were too slow." Ali giggled.

"Whatever"

"Hey, Numbah 6?" Numbah One said.

Ali rolled her eyes. "What, now?"

"Numbah One wants to apologize" Numbah 2 said.

"Alright, I'm all ears." Ali said.

Numbah One mumbled something.

"What's that? I can't hear you, boy." Ali put her hand to her ear.

"I'm _sorry._" Numbah One said through his teeth.

"Much better." Ali grinned.

* * *

**Back at the treehouse…**

"I'm tired. All those cruddy teachers with their stupid lectures." Numbah 4 said as he jumped on the couch.

"Wanna play some video games?" Numbah 2 suggested.

"YEA!" Numbah 4 yelled.

"Shut up, Wally. Ali is doing her _homework!_" Numbah 3 said.

"Well then… CRANK UP THE TUNES!" Numbah 4 shouted as he started dancing to the loud, rock music.

As Numbah 4 was dancing, Ali walked into the room. She looked _angry, _with her arms crossed. Numbah 4 didn't seem to notice that she was in the room. Until, she blasted the speakers.

"Hey, what the crud was _that for?_ Why did it explode…" Numbah 4 said until he saw Ali standing right behind him.

"Oooh. You're in big trouble now. It's gonna get ugly in here." Numbah 5 warned.

Ali grabbed Numbah 4 by the hood and pinned him against the wall.

"Do that _ever_ again, and I'll hit you _hard._" Ali said angrily.

Ali left the room. Leaving a terrified Numbah 4 rocking back & forth, in the corner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Boy, are you in trouble." Numbah 5 said.

"Not. Funny." Numbah 4 yelled back.

"_I told you!_" Numbah 3 shouted.

"Okay, okay. Numbah 4… just go apologize." Numbah 1 said.

* * *

Numbah 4 stood up. _Still terrified._ He walked towards Ali's room.

"Hey…" Numbah 4 said.

Ali was just sitting there; working on math.

"I…I..I'm..s..s..so….sorry." Numbah 4 stammered.

* * *

Ali looked up & started laughing.

"What's so funny, eh?"

"You really think that I would be _that_ mad?"

"Yeah I guess?"

"HAHAHAHA."

* * *

**The alarm went off…**

"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbah 1 shouted – _as usual._

"It's the Delightful Children From Down The Lane… _again._" said Numbah 2.

They got onto the ship ; it wasn't a long ride. They landed.

"Alright. Here's the plan…" Numbah 1 explained further.

They all looked at Ali afterwards.

"What?" Ali asked.

"Numbah 6. _You're_ turning invisible & going inside. Okay?" Numbah 1 said.

"I don't know about this."

"C'mon Ali, they might catch us if we all get in there!" Numbah 5 said.

"Gimme that communicator. I'm going."

* * *

**Ali's POV.**

I couldn't believe that they made me go in by myself.

"Alright Numbah 6, we're counting on you" Numbah 2 said with a salute.

"Okay." I said.

_I turned invisible. I walked into the DCDL's mansion. It was still as big and amazing as I remembered it. It's hard to believe that these bratty kids get this cool house. I have to get out of my train of thought. I moved on._

I continued to walk. I was kind of lost… _But then,_ I heard some voices coming from a room. I walked towards the room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I saw the Delightful Children & a whole bunch of teen ninjas having a meeting. _Ew._ I thought. _Two things that I hate._

I had the communicator in my hand. I turned it on. Hopefully, no one would hear me.

* * *

**Back at the ship…**

"I feel kind of guilty letting Ali go by herself." Numbah 3 said.

"Hey she's trying to send us a message!" Numbah 2 shouted.

They walked towards the screen & saw Ali.

"Numbah 6, what's going on?" Numbah 1 asked.

"Well, I saw the Delightful Children.." Ali replied.

"And..?"

"With the teen ninjas at a meeting."

"Alright."

"Here, I'll go in there and let you guys see, just _don't say a word._ They'll hear you guys and suspect something".

* * *

**Ali's POV.**

I made sure I was still invisible. I walked into the room. Put the communicator facing the meeting. _I just hope they don't make a noise._

"So, you all may know why we called you here" the Delightful Children said.

A teen shouted "No! I have_ no_ idea why you idiots called us here!"

"Well. _Some_ of you may know that new operative of Sector V." the DC went on.

"And she has _powers._ So, what we were thinking was, how about _we all_ team up & try to get her powers? Sound good?"

_Oh god. No no no no. This cannot be happening. Suddenly, I heard a noise._

* * *

"I can't see! Move your big head, Kuki!" Numbah 4 yelled.

_Oh, Wally. Why did you have to say that?_

"What was that? Who said that?" the Delightful Children asked.

Cree answered "Sector V of the Kids Next Dorks obviously".

"Where are they? I wanna beat em' up!" a teen shouted.

"_Ali. _You've got to get out of there." Numbah 2 said.

_Now they know I'm here! Thanks Numbah 2 & 4!_

"Ali's here? Swell." Cree smirked.

"Now we just gotta find that kid & drain her powers" Chad said.

_Chad, your such a stud…_

**Sorry if my chapters are too short... I'll try to make them longer in the next ones, I promise! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a longer one! :)**

* * *

**Ali's POV**

_I have to get out of here. __**Now.**_

_I ran, I could hear Chad wandering around._

* * *

"Ms. Ali Invisible, eh?"

"Ali, we're coming in and getting you out." I heard my communicator say.

_Numbah One! Sheesh!_

_I smacked my forehead, Chad was totally going to find me._

Then Chad said "C'mon kid, no more games. It's go time now."

"Bring it on teen." _I shouted back; reappearing. I started to run._

_I turned around and hit Chad with a blast. I heard him shout something. I don't know what, however it got a group of football player teens to chase me through the halls._

* * *

_I suddenly blasted them._

"That cruddy little kid!" I heard one shout.

_My heart was beating really fast. I was scared to death about this, I was trapped in a house full of creepy kids. I ran faster. But I got tired, I ran behind a corner and hid there._

_I could hear Chad's footsteps getting louder. And he got closer. I had no choice, but to fight until the others came inside. I had no idea where I was, but hopefully they'd find me._

"Ali..." Chad whispered.

_As he walked around the corner, I grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back, on the floor._

"What was that for?" he shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm trying to get away from you creeps" I said sarcastically.

* * *

_I continued running. I think I could see Numbah 5. Then I saw Cree; pointing a laser gun at me. Oh god._

_She started firing. _

Cree shouted "Get back here, kid!"

"No way, Cree!" I shouted back.

_I fired a blast at her. Luckily, she got knocked out. Phew. _

_Then, I could see Numbah 5 running towards me._

"C'mon Ali, we're getting outta here!" she said as she grabbed my arm.

_I was so relieved to see her. _"I'm _so_ glad you finally showed up,"

"We couldn't figure out where you were. Sorry."

"It's alright. Let's go."

* * *

**Regular POV**

They finally got back. Ali felt like a big rock had been lifted up from her shoulders.

Numbah 3 broke the silence. "Ali, what was it like?"

"Uhm. What was _what_?" Ali questioned back.

"In the mansion with _Chad_, silly!"

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Shuddup!"

"That's not nice!_" _

"Alright, break it up you cruddy girls!" Numbah 4 shouted.

"Since when did _you_ get into this conversation?" Ali shouted back.

"No one asked for _your_ opinion, Wally!" Numbah 3 shouted, as well.

Numbah One got pretty mad. "Okay, quiet you three."

"Okey Dokey. so, what was it like?" Numbah 3 continued.

Numbah One rolled his eyes.

"Pretty terrifying. Worst experience of my life." Ali explained.

"Why, it's just a mission..." Numbah 2 said with a mouthful.

"You boys started yelling through the communicator! They found out that I was in there!" Ali complained.

"...Oopsie, sorry." Numbah 2 said.

"Oh, uh..." Numbah 4 stammered.

"Yeah?" Ali asked.

"He's sorry." Numbah One said.

"Really? I'd like to hear him say it." Ali smirked.

Numbah 4 mumbled something.

"Hmm? What's that?" Ali cupped her hand against her ear.

"I'm _sorry_"

"That's what I thought"

"Experienced _that _one before." Numbah One said.

* * *

"Numbah 5 is gonna get some rest, it's Friday tomorrow." Numbah 5 said.

"Yeah, but still 6 more hours of school..." Numbah 2 replied.

"Don't remind me." Ali said, walking to her room.

* * *

_Friday morning felt tiring_

"Ugh." Ali said as her alarm clock went off.

"I want you to shut that thing OFF." Numbah 4 shouted from his room.

"Shut up..."

Ali went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her day clothes. A usual purple top with a white cardigan over it with some jeans.

"Wake up!" Ali shouted.

"Didn't I tell you to shut that thing off?" Numbah 4 said as he threw a pillow at her.

"I thought you meant my alarm clock."

"No, I was talking about that yip yapping thing you call a mouth."

Ali shot Numbah 4 a glare.

He tried to make the situation less awkward. "Ehh."

She threw the pillow back at him. "Go die in a hole."

"Gee, thanks."

Numbah 3 and 5 were eating Rainbow Monkey marshmallow cereal.

"Want some?" Numbah 3 said with a mouthful.

"Uh, no thanks." Ali said, she thought the cereal looked pretty gross.

* * *

Ali opened up the fridge, and just had a glass of orange juice.

"Guys ready?" Numbah One said.

"Sure." Ali said putting on her rain jacket.

"Hold on a second!" Numbah 3 yelled from her room.

"Hurry up, Numbah 3!" Numbah 2 said.

"Okay, okay.. sheesh." Numbah 3 walking out, covered in Rainbow Monkey patterns.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Ali said.

"So? All you've got on is a blue rain jacket and a purple backpack! No style at all!"

"Says the girl in Rainbow Monkeys."

* * *

They headed to Gallagher Elementary, and said their byes to Ali.

"Numbah 6. I want you to watch out for the teens." Numbah One said.

"Okay, No worries." Ali said.

* * *

Ali decided to take a different entrance towards the 6th grade hall. It was near the back of the school, but it was worth not getting trashed by teens. She found Brian. They walked to the Band room.

"So.. how's your day?" he asked.

"Pretty okay, I guess." Ali replied.

He smiled. "Heard you beat up some teens."

"Oh god, don't get me on that." Ali said as she opened the door for him.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hah. That Chad guy is pretty weird."

"Exactly how he is in my point of view."

* * *

The day felt really slow to Ali. She could hear so many hatred comments on what happened earlier. She was finally glad that it was 6th period already.

She stared at the clock. it was 2:57. Three minutes left.

Her teacher suddenly asked: "Ali, what did you get for 2/3 divided by 4/5?"

Ali kind of jumped in her seat but answered : "10/12 or 5/6."

* * *

It was 2:59 by then, Ali put away her stuff and sat in her seat.

After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang.

Ali got up and grabbed her binder and walked out the door.

She got to her locker, and took her backpack out and stuffed binders in. She felt tired. But she had to pick up the others a few blocks away. When she closed her locker, she could see that Chad was leaning against the next locker. She pretended that she didn't see him. She walked away.

"Wait!" Chad said.

Ali rubbed her eyes. She wasn't feeling so hyped up. "What..." she said.

"Just wanted to say Hi."

"Well, that was just a waste of time. And I thought you told me you were gonna leave me alone for now." Ali complained.

"I lied." He smirked.

Ali walked away. She didn't enjoy Chad bugging her.

* * *

Finally after walking a few blocks, she showed up at Gallagher Elementary.

"Ali, Ali, Ali, Ali!" she saw Numbuh 4 running towards her.

"Yeah...?" Ali asked as she felt confused.

"Hi!" he said.

"Uh, hello."

She could see the others walking towards her.

"Hello Numbuh 6, how's your day been going?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Good, how bout you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Kay, let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

As they passed by Middle School, Ali remembered she had a ton load of homework to finish over the weekend. _I guess I'll finish it now then later. _

"Guys, I'm gonna go to the school library and finish my homework. That okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later. And be careful of those teens." Numbah One replied.

She waved goodbye, and went inside. She stopped by the counter and had to sign her name in order to get in. _School rules. Bleh._ She didn't bother to read who else was there. _Oh well._

When she got past the counter, she saw that there were a lot of teens. Not studying, not reading, not doing homework, just goofing off and texting. She found an empty table and sat down. _Ugh, science homework. _Ali got out her science notes and began to write on the worksheet she had to finish. _I guess this isn't so bad._ Once she was done, she sighed and started on Math.

"Need any help?" A voice asked.

Ali sighed and looked up - _Thank god, it's just Garrett._ Garrett was in her Math class, and was also her table partner.

"Hey Garrett, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh I just saw you taking out your math binder so I figured you might need some help."

"Oh, thanks but no thanks. I have my notes from class."

"Okay, I'll see you later. But if you're stuck just text me."

"I'll be sure too."

**Ali's POV**

I quickly skimmed through her homework and was finally done. I sighed of relief. _Pretty sure that took like 2 hours. _ _Now all I have to do is stop by my locker, and try to get back to the treehouse in an orderly fashion. _I walked up to the library counter and signed out. I was headed towards my locker. I then could hear all the stomping and shouting of the football team, coming inside from the field. _Darn it, I totally forgot that there was a football game going on. If I remembered I wouldn't have came. _

"Hey, Ali!" a familiar voice said.

I ignored whoever that was and just kept moving foward, and finally made it to my locker. But then I heard the squeaks of sneakers nearby.

_It was Chad. Chad Dickson. Out of all people it had to be him. _"Ali.. Guess what? We won!"

"Well, you guys are cool." I said sarcastically.

"You seriously never want to talk to me anymore. Are you still mad? Still upset?" He said as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Look Chad. You're a traitor and a cocky, self absorbed jerk. Now you see why I don't want to talk to you?" I said as I threw books and binders from my backpack into my locker.

"Oh.. well sorry." He just stood there, looking down.

_Chad, you're terrible at lying._ I slammed my locker and was headed out the door. The sun was out and bright as ever. _Perfect tanning weather._ _Hah._

I walked on the sidewalk casually, and tried to clear my mind of cluttered thoughts. I decided to listen to music, so I took out my iPod and pressed shuffle. I was humming along to the catchy songs, and I think I heard chuckling of some dude. I turned off my iPod. _Probably some stranger, oh well._ But then I saw a bush, shaking and I heard laughing. _Whoever that is, they're terrible at hide and seek._ I decided to cross the street, and I kept moving foward.

I was almost at the corner to and I'd finally be at the treehouse. _What a relief._ _That was my first time walking home alone, but I survived. _I thought with a smile.

_**But as I walked around the corner, my day went totally upside down.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I know I haven't updated in **_**such**_** a long time. I've got school, homework, and I was participating in sports as well. Sorry! Here's a long one for you. c:**

* * *

**Ali's POV**

_**But as I walked around the corner, my day went totally upside down.**_

_As I got around the corner, my heart totally sunk. There they were, basically a crowd of Teen Ninjas right in front of me. It's like they were staring right down into my soul, I was terrified. A lot of things were spinning in my head like crazy. What if I didn't go back to school to do my homework_? _Would something like this happen if I just went home with the others? Gosh, my heart is racing as fast as a cheetah.._

_"_Well, well Allison. Finally got you alone in the flesh." I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't tell who it was because it came from someone in the middle of the group.

"It's _Ali_. Show yourself."

A armoured girl pushed her way through the crowd, then revealed herself. It was Cree. "You didn't recognize me?"

"Hmm, what was your name again? Creep?"

"Alright kid, play time's over. Let's get her." Cree commanded.

_I turned around to run away from them, but I ended up running into someone; It was Chad._

"Whoa there, easy tiger." he said as he and another teen each grabbed one of my arms. I rolled my eyes as I struggled to get out of their grasp.

"Is Ali _scared?"_ Cree smirked. "I thought you would find yourself brave since you got those powers of yours. Or is it because you don't have your silly little friends to protect you everytime? That last time, I almost had you, until my sister came along and had to ruin everything. But now there's no trouble at all."

"Of course not. What are you gonna do to me? It's impossible just to 'suck' the power out of me." I said.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. You know we've teamed up with the Delightful Children? Well, they're setting up a machine to drain every bit of your power as we speak,"

_I felt my heart sink even deeper as I heard those words come out of her mouth. I kept thinking about what might happen, will I die? Will anyone come to help? _

"and there's nothing you can do about it. Scared now? I hope so." she said.

_What to do what to do. No one's gonna come for me. I have to do this on my own. Think, think! _

Cree stared at me. "What huh? Cat got your toungue? Terrified?" She then turned around to face the rest of the Teens. She began yapping about going to the Delightful Children's mansion.

_I got it._ I straightened my fingers and made my hand flat, and I pulled against where Chad's fingers were. I then kicked him away, leaving him laying on the ground. I grabbed the other guy's arm, and kneed him in the stomach. I could see that the rest of them were ready to attack, so I turned invisible. As soon as I did, I ran as fast as I could towards the treehouse. My heart was racing, and I just needed to finally feel safe.

"Everyone! The first place she is definitely going to go to is the treehouse. Let's move." Chad yelled.

_Really? _

_Then, I turn around because I hear a different voice._

"Hold up, Chad. Look what I got," said Justin, in his hand was my iPod. "She dropped it as she was kicking your butt." he said as he chuckled.

_I tried not to laugh._

Cree went up and snatched the iPod out of Justin's hands, simply because it was ringing. She read aloud: "Reminder: movie with Danny from 7-10".

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who's Danny?" Chad quickly said.

"6th grader. You know, pretty tall. Brown hair. He plays basketball and football," Justin replied. "Why? Still holding onto your ex?"

Chad's face flushed red. "Man, no way. You know Lydia and I kinda got a thing going on!"

"Yeah, _kinda._" Justin smirked.

"You guys! You know this means that we have a date to ruin tonight, right?" Cree interupted. "Chad, something tells me that you'll be more than happy to sabotage the date."

"Oh, sure. Just because I'm her ex doesn't mean I'm jealous." he replied. Cree rolled her eyes.

"Yeah your reaction to what Cree read totally didn't show that you jealous." Justin said sarcastically.

"You know what? Whatever."

"Alright, alright. Time to go see the Delightful Children and tell them the plan didn't work," Cree announced. "But we'll tell them about tonight. Hopefully Father isn't there."

_I laugh silently throughout this conversation, because just today, Danny had to cancel plans due to having too much homework. _

* * *

_I get back to the treehouse, safe and sound. _

"Hey Ali!" Numbuh 5 says as I walk into the room.

"You look like a mess, what happened?" Numbuh 3 yells.

I smile. "Gee thanks. Long story short; after finishing my homework I walked home and the teen ninjas tried kidnapping me to drain my powers but I got away."

"Say what now?" both Numbuh 2 and 5 say. "Jinx! You owe me a soda." says Numbuh 2 as he points at Numbuh 5.

She ignores him and goes on; "Are you serious? How did you get away?"

"Well Chad and some other guy were holding onto my arms -"

"Oooooh! I bet you enjoyed that." Numbuh 3 interupts.

I give her glare. "...anyways, it took me a while to think of how to get out of the situation. But it worked."

Numbuh 4 asks; "Wait, wouldn't they come here to get you?"

I reply; "Well that's the funny part. They think that I'm going to the movies tonight with Danny so they're planning to 'sabotage' my date."

"Oooh, Danny's cute! And what do you mean by they think?" Numbuh 3 says.

"Well I was supposed to go see a movie later tonight with Danny, but he had to cancel cause of homework."

"Aww.. but he _is really_ cute."

I laugh. But then I see Numbuh 4 pout. "Yeah he is.. but stick with Wally!".

"Of course Wally always has a place in my heart!"

"Aww. That's cute."

_I could totally see a big smile forming on Numbuh 4's face._

"_Numbuh 6._Where on earth have you been?" an angry voice scowled. It was Numbuh 1. I turned around to face him.

"It's a long story. I'd rather not repeat it." I replied.

"You don't know how worried we were."

"Well I'm fine."

"The worst she could be is having Chad's cooties!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"Can we all just forget about Chad? The past is the past," Numbuh 5 says. "Sheesh."

"I couldn't agree more," I say. "Well, I'm gonna go relax in my room. See ya."

* * *

**Chad's POV**

_We were on our way to the Delightful Children's mansion. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about Ali. Chad, get over it. You betrayed everyone and she's moved on. You need to too. _

"...so when we drain her powers I'm going to use them to blast every single one of those Kids Next Door operatives!" I hear my friend and teammate, Justin shout.

Then I hear Cree begin to talk. "Oh definitely, That's our first thing on the list; _take over the Kids Next Door._"

I didn't want to hear more about this. "So, Cree what's the plan?" I say to interupt.

"Well, you're just gonna kinda stalk them on their date. When Ali goes to the bathroom or something like that, capture her and bring her to the mansion. Simple, right?"

"What if she sees me? Then she'll know somethings up."

"Go with someone... Natalie!"

The former operative, who was known as Numbuh 12, looked up. "Yes, Cree?"

"You're needed in this plan. You're going with Chad to the movie theater and capturing Ali." she announced.

"Oh this is great... Ali's on a date with who?" Natalie smirked.

"A kid named Danny."

"Oooh, he's cute and tall.. I just might steal him from her!" I shake my head as I hear that. "But who would go out with someone like _her_?"

Justin chuckled. "Chad did!"

"Dude, put a sock in it. That was the past," I angrily say. "There's nothing wrong with her."

"She's still a operative of the Kid's Next Door.. she should just join us now." Natalie complained.

Furious, I just keep letting the words come out of my mouth. "Well she's nothing like you. You have no chance with Danny."

Cree stood up from her chair. "Both of you shut up. We're here."

We all got off the ship, and headed inside. _I really don't feel like being here._

"Hello there, teens," the Delightful Children greeted. "May we ask if you have Ali captured and with you?"

Cree faked a laugh. "Well, you see, we almost had her. But she got away."

"She _what?_"

"But but but, she's going to be at the movies tonight," Cree quickly said. "Chad and Natalie are going to find her there, and capture her."

"Oh _really._ Well then, I guess we'll be counting on the both of of you tonight." They say, looking at me.

"I guess so," I say. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. Get ready for your date."

I roll my eyes. _I don't even like Natalie, she's such a brat. But she did help us get the code module... I don't know._

"Well? Get moving!" they shout.

_I head outside to my own ship. I just want this to get over with. I'm having such mixed feelings about this, what will Allison think of me after this is all over? She's already pissed at me for betraying everyone.. I just want things like they were used to. Alright, back to reality._

I get home and head straight to my room. I sigh, and fall onto my bed. _Can I just run away? From everything?_

_I walk towards my closet. I run through my clothes and stop at a white flannel._

It was the flannel Ali got for me before I turned thirteen.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

Chad was headed to the locker room for football practice, when he heard someone's footsteps getting louder and louder behind him. Then, someone jumped on his back.

"Hey! Slow down," a girl's voice said. Chad knew who it was. "You're always in a hurry for practice!" she continued as she jumped off.

Chad chuckled as he turned around to face a girl with dark brunette hair. "Sorry if I'm just really pumped for football, you know I love it a lot."

Ali smiled. "Wow I feel loved," Chad couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm kidding, I know you how much you love football."

"You know me really well then," he said as he scratched his head. "Would you care to walk with me to football practice?"

"I would love to." she replied with a smile.

"So, how's your day?"

"Pretty good.. how about yours?

"So so."

"So... your birthday's coming up, right?"

Chad stopped walking. "Umm who said that?"

Ali gives him a confused look. "Well my whole sector got invitations to your birthday party, from your parents."

"Oh." he looks nervous, but they continue to walk.

"Um, anyway, I got you this." Ali says as she hands him a bag.

He smiles at her and takes the bag. "What is this?"

"Just an early birthday present."

"Thanks." Chad says as he hugs her.

"Yep, go try it on!"

"Right now?"

"Sure."

He walks into the locker room, and opens his gym locker. He takes off his usual football jersey and opens the bag to find a white flannel inside. He puts it on and buttons it up. Getting compliments, he smiles at his team mates. Chad then gets out of the locker room.

"So... how do I look?" he says.

Ali looks up from her phone, and smiles. "Nice," she says as she puts her phone away. "Wait..."

"Yes?" he says. She walks up to him and rolls up the sleeves of the shirt. "Roll up the sleeves, it looks cute."

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
